Bond of the Mind, Bonds of the Heart
by Fiery And Proud
Summary: SLASH! After the Ministry finally acknowledged Voldemort's return, Hogwarts takes new measures to protect the students.
1. Surprise, Suprise

Chapter One: Surprise, Surprise

_Ahh…Back at Hogwarts…I can't believe I survived another summer with the Dursleys! I swear, the instant I'm "of age," I'm gonna whip out my wand and turn them all into toads for a week! That'll teach them…_Harry grumbled to himself.

The Great Hall of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry was as crowded as ever, and everyone was buzzing with the usual first-day-of-school excitement. Most were catching up with old friends, and many were chattering about Remus Lupin, who was sitting at the staff table, apparently back as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The first years just looked terrified. Professor Dumbledore stood up, eyes twinkling mischievously as always.

"Before we all dig into our feast, I have some quick announcements. First off, as usual, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits," he began, no longer flicking his gaze to the Weasley twins, as they had left last year. "Also, the list of forbidden items has elongated to seven rolls, I believe. This list is available in Mr. Filch's office on the second floor."

_As if any of them would freely go to Filch's office…_

"Also, on a more important note, our school is going to do something a little different this year." Dumbledore was no longer smiling. "As you all know, the Ministry has finally acknowledged that the Dark Lord has risen again. Since many of you are accustomed to wandering about, and have quite the attraction for trouble…" Dumbledore glanced at Harry and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "…we are setting up a protection system. Most of you, I'm sure, have heard of the Connection Charm." The hall erupted into alarmed whispers. "But for those of you who haven't, I shall explain. The Connection Charm is a charm that will connect two minds, much like telepathy. Each person will be able to converse with each other via their minds, and each person will know exactly where the other is at all times."

The Great Hall buzzed with whispers. Harry and Ron glanced at Hermione, who looked utterly shocked. "'Mione, we're surprised too, but you look like the world just ended," Ron chuckled. Hermione shook her head and started to reply, but she was cut off by Dumbledore.

"This is in case Voldemort, or one of his supporters, manages to get in range of a student. Everyone will have their own little guardian angel, so to speak. If one of you is attacked, your partner will be able to come and alert a teacher.

"Now, your partner will be someone in your year, and of the same gender. They will be picked randomly this evening, and tomorrow morning you will be informed who your partner is. The spell will be cast at lunch. Now, enjoy your feast!"

The students tackled their feast with a bit less enthusiasm as they digested this new information. Connect their minds with someone else? No privacy at all? Most weren't too happy with this idea.

"Share minds? I doubt it would be too bad, so long as I don't get a Slytherin," Ron said, predictably. Hermione rolled his eyes.

"You're not getting this, are you?" Harry and Ron snapped to attention. "We wouldn't be doing this spell if there wasn't a decent chance that one of us will get attacked. This is serious stuff," she said, gravely. Harry and Ron glanced at each other.

"Doubt it," Ron muttered, but he didn't look so sure of himself. "It's probably just a precaution. Anyway, if we're lucky, Harry, we could get paired together!" Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"Don't be stupid, Ron. They're selected at random. You've got a _very_ slim chance," she snapped. Ron grumbled and hunched over his potatoes.

"Well, it _could_ happen. Anyway, as long as I'm not with Malfoy, I'm happy."

Everyone agreed.

* * *

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of," Draco Malfoy snapped to Pansy Parkinson. As was custom, she mocked Draco's complaints, which caused everyone to wonder _why_, exactly, they were friends.

"It's not ridiculous, Dray," Pansy said. Draco rolled his eyes. "You can't always be right, you know."

"Well, I can be right ninety-nine point nine percent, and this is one of those times. There is _no way _that I'm letting someone else in my head," he snapped. Pansy gave a flirtatious smile that made him cringe.

"Not even if it's me?" Draco sneered.

"Especially not."

* * *

"Today will be spent getting to know our partners," Snape said icily in first period Potions. "I've got work to do, so Lavender Brown will read the list of partners. I want you all to get to know your partner this period, and if anyone starts fighting, I'll give you a week of detention. For those of you whose partners are _not_ in this class, you may talk with your fellow partner-less classmates. Lavender?"

Lavender Brown approached Professor Snape's desk and accepted the list of partners. Snape disappeared into his office, and Lavender hopped onto the desk, crossing her legs.

"Is it just me, or is Snape being freakishly civil?" Seamus Finnigan said, loudly.

"Maybe he woke up on the right side of the bed," Dean snickered. Quite a few people rolled their eyes at the lame joke.

"Maybe you guys should listen up so you can find out your partners!" Lavender said, loudly.

"Maybe we don't _want_ to listen to you," Malfoy snapped back.

"Tough cookies for you!" she replied, easily. "All right, Blaise Zabini and Hannah Abbott." Blaise sniffed huffily, obviously displeased. "Oh, Parvati, you're so lucky, you're paired with Padma!" Parvati and Lavender squealed with girlish delight, before Lavender continued the list. Seamus Finnigan and Justin Finch-Fletchley…Pansy Parkinson and Mandy Brocklehurst…Oh, poor Mandy…" Pansy turned red with fury, and snickers circled the room. "Me and Lydia Moon…She's nice…Kevin Nott and Ron Weasley…Hermione Granger and Susan Bones…Har—Oh, geez."

Lavender stared at the parchment, her brown eyes getting wider every second. The Gryffindors leaned in, dying to know what was wrong, while the Slytherins rolled their eyes at Lavender's dramatic show.

"Um…H-Harry and…" She trailed off, shooting frightened glances at Harry. He leaned back in his chair and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Just spit it out, Lav. It can't be _that_ bad," he said, though he wasn't entirely convinced of his own words.

"Oh, um, all right…" She took a deep breath, hiding her face behind the parchment. "HarryPotterandDracoMalfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan and Dean Thomas, Millicent Bullstrode and Eloise Midgen…" Lavender trailed off, curious to see Harry's reaction.

Apparently it was taking a minute for the news to sink in. Both boys were staring at nothing in particular, seemingly in shock. Then simultaneously they shouted, "WHAT!"

Harry and Draco fumed, both furious that they were going to have the other in their head. "There must be some sort of mistake!" Harry was muttering. "I _can't_ have Malfoy in my head for a whole year! I'll _die!_ If I ever got attacked, he'd probably just _leave_ me!" Ron leaned over to whisper to him.

"Man, I feel for you, mate. But I talked to McGonagall, and she said that anyone who didn't report that their partner was being attacked would be expelled and prosecuted in front of the Wizengamot!" Feeling slightly relieved, Harry leaned back in his chair.

"So, are we cursed or something? We both got Slytherins!" Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably. But look at it this way, at least against Malfoy and Nott, we've got a fair fight. Think of if we got Crabbe or Goyle!" Harry nodded in agreement.

"You shouldn't be getting into fights with your partner," Hermione chastised. "It defeats the purpose of this whole thing!"

"Hey, I know I'm not a teacher, but could you listen to me?" Lavender interrupted with a pout.

"Sorry, Lav," the three said in unison. She cleared her throat and continued reading the list.

"Sally-Anne Perks and Lisa Turpin…and Gregory Goyle and Morag Macdougal. That's it for this class. Now go chat with your partners like Professor Snape said. Civilly!" she added with a pointed look at Harry.

"Hello, Potter," Draco drawled, slipping into the seat Ron had abandoned. Harry bit his tongue before turning to face Draco.

"Hi, Malfoy," he said with a strained smile. There was an awkward silence before Draco said, "Anything I should know before we're bonded so I won't be shocked?" Harry made a face at the oddity of the phrase "we're bonded."

"I'll let you be surprised," he replied. "Anything I should know about you?" Draco smirked, and Harry realized the answer that was coming.

"I'll let _you_ be surprised."

"Well, you all seem to be getting along well," Snape said, stepping out of his office. "Everyone talking with their—" Snape cut himself off as his eyes fell on Harry and Draco. "Don't tell me you two have been partnered!" Both boys nodded, grimly. "Oh, boy. That's what we need; a chance for you two to fight physically _and_ mentally."


	2. Charms, Spells, Enchantments, Oh My!

Chapter Two: Charms, Spells, Enchantments, Oh My!

"You will be called up with your partner in alphabetical order," Dumbledore informed the school at lunch that day. Everyone was dead silent, nervous as anything about this connection spell. "Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick will be performing the spell so we can go a bit faster."

"Pansy, I _can't_ have Potter in my head!" Draco complained. "There are so many things in my head that he could torment me with!"Pansy smirked, interested.

"Oh, really…Like what?" Draco frowned. "All right, all right. Think of it this way: you'll be in Potter's head, too." Draco rolled his eyes at her oh-so-obvious statement.

"Not. Helping." He sighed. "But you're right…Hey, who's your partner, anyway? I wasn't listening."

"First, of _course_ I'm right. Second, Katie Stone, from Ravenclaw. Hey," she added, "Professor Sprout's shutting the doors."Pansy and Draco turned to watch the wild-haired lady push shut the large Oak doors to the Great Hall.

"Of _course_ they're closing the doors, Pansy. They don't want anyone to leave before they get charmed. You of all people should know that, Ms I'm-_always_-right."Pansy folded her arms.

"I do _not_ act like that, Draco Malfoy!" she shrieked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about? You make everyone in this school—except maybe Hermione Granger—feel like a fool when you talk!"

"How can you say that?" she cried, her voice revealing hurt. Draco paused, not sure what to do.

"Because…Whether you noticed or not, it's the truth," he said, trying to soothe her. She looked furious, and twisted around in her seat, refusing to talk to him. Annoyed, Draco turned away from her and set his gaze on the teachers, who had begun calling out names.

"Acun, Alexis and Raz, Rachel," McGonagall called out. Instantly, the food appeared and everyone began eating, watching the two first year girls shuffle over to McGonagall.

"Alanzo, Michael and Mic, Kevin," Snape called. The two boys approached him, looking terrified at the thought of having a spell cast on them by Professor Snape.

"Krous, Kayla and Omus, Lily," Flitwick squeaked. All attention, however, was on Alexis and Rachel, both of whom where on their knees, screaming horribly. Quite a few people seemed to have lost their appetite. McGonagall cast a silencing charm on the girls before addressing the students.

"Students, this spell is _not_ painful. There is a tingling sensation, but other than that, you won't feel a thing. These girls are just experiencing the shock of psychic conversing."

Time went by too quickly for Draco's liking. It seemed like only an instant had passed before the first, second, third, and fourth years had been called. McGonagall shouted out the last pair of fifth years.

"Poles, Phoebe and Poles, Paige," she said. Immediately whispers sprang up.

"They're the seventh pair of twins to be put together!" a seventh year girl pointed out.

"QUIET!" Snape shouted. "Sixth years: Abbot, Hannah and Zabini, Blaise." Draco sat up, paying closer to the sixth years. He had only a few more minutes of freedom before…

"Macmillan, Ernie and Thomas, Dean," Snape called. Draco cringed as…

"Oh, dear." McGonagall's eyebrows were as high as they could go, and she turned to glance at Dumbledore, as if asking if it was a typo. He shook his head curtly, and she announced, "Malfoy, Draco and Potter, Harry."

The entire school gasped in unison and watched as Harry and Draco both clumsily got to their feet, aware of all eyes on them. They approached Professor McGonagall, who shook her head, still amazed.

"Face each other, boys," McGonagall instructed quietly. Draco and Harry faced each other and pressed their palms together, just as the other students had. McGonagall brought her wand down in a sweeping motion and said, "_Connectus Eturnavous Proanus._"

The boys' fingers entwined and held on tightly as the room began to spin. A tingling feeling was spreading through their heads. It wasn't painful, just very strange. And then the tingling was gone and warmth spread through each boy's entire body, light hot cocoa on a cold winter day. In an instant, it was over.


	3. The Privacy Of Your Own Mind

Chapter Three: The Privacy of Your Own Mind

At breakfast, Harry wasn't feeling very well. He felt sick after yesterday, and his breakfast seemed to be doing more harm than help. He took a sip of Pumpkin Juice, wondering if everyone felt like this or if it was just him

-It's not just you. I still feel like shite after yesterday.-

Harry spat out his juice in alarm, spraying orange all over Ron's breakfast. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, and Harry quickly muttered an apology. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Harry, are you all right?" she asked, concerned. Harry rubbed his temples fiercely, nodding his head. Hermione didn't look like she believed him.

"I'm _fine_, Hermione. I just feel a bit peaky," he said. Hermione nodded understandingly.

"Anyone would, having to share thoughts with Draco Malfoy," she replied with a sympathetic pat to his elbow.

-Hey! Anyone in their right mind would want to be paired with me!- Draco exclaimed. Harry sighed. It was going to take all his self-control not to kill Draco Malfoy this year.

-As if you could, Potter.-

"Shut UP!" Harry snapped. Hermione looked offended.

"I was just trying to help, Harry!" she exclaimed, looking hurt. Ron glared at him angrily.

"Yeah, Harry. You don't have to snap at her," he exclaimed, coming to her defense. Harry shook his head.

"No, no, not you. I'm sorry, 'Mione. I meant Malfoy. He's talking in my head," Harry explained. Hermione smiled at him.

"Oh, that's all right."

"Nott hasn't said a word to me," Ron said, thoughtfully. "I'm glad. I'd hate to have an obnoxious Slytherin talking to me constantly. Hermione shrugged.

"Well, I don't mind being connected to Susan. It's nice to talk to someone who isn't constantly talking about boys," Hermione said, referring to her housemates Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.

"Well, lucky you," Harry muttered, darkly. "God knows what Malfoy could do." Both his friends nodded in agreement.

"Frankly I can't believe Dumbledore let you two be connected," Hermione said.

-What, you don't trust me?- Draco said. Harry rolled his eyes.

-Of course I don't, you twat. Did you expect me to?-

-Well, no, but I expected you to have enough faith in me that I wouldn't just stand by and watch Voldemort kill you.-

-You _are_ Lucius Malfoy's son. Daddy's little boy. Can you blame me?- There was a long pause before Draco replied, and Harry half-hoped that Draco just _wouldn't_ reply.

-I'm not my father,- he said quietly. Harry was surprised by this answer. He was also surprised by the emotion that suddenly flooded him; anger mostly, but Harry could feel deep sadness as well. Alarmed, he glanced across the hall to the Slytherin table. Sure enough, Draco looked pale and full of emotion.Pansy and the other Slytherins were watching him carefully, but none of them seemed to have the guts to ask him what was wrong.

Without warning, Draco leapt to his feet and dashed out of the Great Hall. Alarmed, Harry stood up as well. "I'll see you guys later," he said, before following Draco.

In the entrance hall, he had no idea where Draco had gone. Searching his mind, he found an image of the hall Draco was running down. It was in the dungeons. Harry dashed down to the dungeons and found the room, an empty classroom. Pushing open the door, he was shocked to see Draco sitting on the floor, back to Harry, and shoulders heaving with silent sobs.

"Malfoy?" Harry said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. His shoulders tensed under Harry's fingers, and he glared up at him, crouched at his side on one knee. Tears were streaking his pale face, but he still looked furious as ever.

"What do you want, Potter?" he spat. He tried to shake Harry off, but Harry's fingers curled tightly around his shoulder, holding him in place.

"Malfoy, what's wrong?" he demanded. Malfoy turned away and didn't answer. Sighing, Harry began to probe his mind, searching for the answer. He found it in a flash of images, all of which contained the same thing: Lucius Malfoy beating his wife.

"My god, Malfoy," Harry breathed.A new wave of tears overcame Draco. Without really thinking, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and hugged him tightly. He expected Draco to pull away, so he was surprised but pleased when Draco turned into him and hugged him back, tightly. Harry just sat there, rocking him slowly, feeling strangely happy at this change.


	4. Arguments And Confrontation

Chapter Four: Arguments and Confrontation

Draco didn't say anything to Harry the rest of the day, or while he was in the Common Room trying to figure out his Potions homework. Most people were conversing with their partners, something that was apparent by sudden mood swings. Harry couldn't concentrate on his homework in the least, because he was still thinking about Draco.

-Why haven't you talked to me, eh?- he demanded. He didn't expect an answer, but he was surprised when he got one.

-Is the Golden Boy suddenly longing for his school rival's company?- Draco sneered. Harry was taken aback by this mood swing.

-What's wrong with you, Draco?- he demanded.

-First names? Since when are we on first-name terms?- Draco demanded, ignoring the question. Harry frowned.

-I just assumed…-

-Well, you assumed wrong! We're not friends, Potter! So leave me alone!- And then he was silent. Harry stared at his parchment in shock at this outburst. Angrily, he slammed his book shut and stormed up to the boys' dorm room.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Draco was cursing himself repeatedly. _WHAT on _earth_ possessed you to cry in front of Potter? And WHY did you _hug_ him, of all things!_ Fuming, Draco stabbed at his ham, refusing to look at anyone.

"Dray, dear, why are you mutilating your ham? What has it done to you?"Pansy asked mildly. She'd forgiven Draco's insensitiveness, saying that a good friend would tell her the truth.

"_Nothing,_" Draco spat.Pansy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Sighing, Draco slammed his fork down and left the Great Hall, heading to the fourth floor, where they were having Transfiguration. With the Gryffindors, no less.

_Just what I need._

-Draco?-

Draco cursed and didn't answer.

-Draco, why aren't you talking to me?-

Draco didn't answer, just dropped his books next to a seat in the very back of McGonagall's classroom and waited for the rest of the students to come in. When Harry and his friends came in, Harry stared at Draco, trying to catch his gaze, but Draco refused to look at him.

"Today we'll be turning spoons into white rabbits," McGonagall announced. She handed out spoons, and the class began struggling to transform them into rabbits.

By the end of class, most of them had rabbits. Poor Neville just had a white spoon that would hop around repeatedly. McGonagall dismissed them.

Draco gathered his things and hurried out of the classroom. Much to his surprise, a hand came out of no where and grabbed his robes, dragging him into an empty classroom.

Draco wasn't surprised to see that the hand belonged to Harry.

"Draco, why are you ignoring me?" he demanded, leaning against the door. Draco sat on a desk and didn't answer. Harry sighed.

"Is it because you're ashamed that you cried in front of me?" _Bingo._ Draco's face must have showed Harry that he was spot on, because he smiled and shook his head.

"Draco…You don't need to be ashamed. There's nothing wrong with crying," Harry said quietly, slowly stepping toward the other boy.

"Malfoys don't cry," Draco said stiffly, staring down at his hands clasped in his lap. "My father—" He was silenced by a gentle hand covering his own. Harry squeezed his hands lightly.

"A Malfoy did cry. Besides, do you really want to please your father? After what he did?" Harry murmured. Draco looked up sharply, surprised. Harry muttered, "I saw your memories of last summer."

Draco blushed deeply, ashamed of his own father. Harry squeezed the crook between his shoulder and his neck with his other hand. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You're not your father, Draco. And you never will be."

Draco slid off the desk and left without a word.


End file.
